


legacies and macaroni art

by ginger__snapped



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Again, College, Fluff, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, Stark Industries, morgan and peter and best friends okay, no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: it’s time for peter to go to college
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	legacies and macaroni art

Peter was seated on the edge of his bed, looking around his too-clean room and thinking back on the past.

He’d be going off to college in less than 24 hours. 

The door opened, and Peter grinned as Morgan took a running leap towards his bed, his arms coming around her as they fell backwards. 

“Hey, Morgan,” he said, laughing. 

She sighed dramatically, rolling off Peter and flopping her limbs out. 

“I don’t want you to leave, Petey,” she whined, and Peter sighed, sitting up. 

“You wanna know something, Morgan?” 

She glanced at him, nodding eagerly. 

“I’m kinda scared to leave,” he said softly. “But it’s gonna be really fun, I know. College is a whole new experience.” 

Morgan pushed herself up, throwing her arms around Peter. 

“But I’ll come and visit during break and I promise we can play games and watch movies all you want.” 

Footsteps came down the hall, and Peter glanced up to see Tony walk in, an envelope in his hand and sad smile on his face. 

“Hey, Morguna? Why don’t you go help Mom get the bags in the car?” 

Morgan nodded, hugged Peter, and then ran out of the room, laughing. 

“Hey, Tony,” Peter said, smiling. Tony nodded, sitting down next to Peter on his bed. 

“This is for you,” Tony said, handing Peter the envelope. “A little going-away present. Kind of.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, but opened it, pulling out a letter. 

His eyes scanned over it, and then he froze, slowly glancing up at Tony. 

“Are you serious?” he whispered. 

“One hundred percent, Underoos.” 

“What about Morgan?” Peter asked. 

“Kiddo, she’s seven. And, I want Pepper to retire as soon as possible, so as soon as you’re out of college, you can take over Stark Industries. Don’t worry though, Pep and I will help you through every step, and this gives you four years to learn.” 

Peter exhaled slowly, staring down at the letter. 

“You good, kiddo?” Tony asked delicately. 

Peter responded by throwing his arms around Tony, burying his head in the crook of Tony’s neck and whispering a “thank you”. 

“Yeah. You’re family, whether you like it or not, and as long as you want to, you’re the next person in line for Stark Industries.” 

The two pulled away, Tony grasping Peter’s hands in his. 

“So, do you, Peter Parker, want to inherit all of Stark Industries in four years?”

“Mmm, I’ll think about it,” Peter said, grinning. 

Tony lightly swatted at Peter’s arm, standing up. 

“Shall we go then, Mister College?” 

Peter rolled his eyes, but stood up, the two walking downstairs to the living room. 

Pepper, Morgan, May, Happy, and Rhodey were all standing around, turning towards Peter when he entered the room. 

“Peter!” Morgan exclaimed. “I have something for you!” 

She bounced towards him, thrusting a piece of paper adorned with macaroni towards him. The pasta was artfully arranged into people, with Morgan’s surprisingly neat scrawl labeling the macaroni people as Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy, Aunt May, Dad, Petey, ME!, and Mom. 

Peter grinned, crouching down to hug Morgan. 

“Best gift ever,” he whispered.

Morgan giggled, and Peter stood up, Morgan wrapping her legs around Peter’s waist. 

“I love all of you,” Peter said sincerely. “And I’ll see you guys at Thanksgiving break.” 

Peter hugged everyone, Tony and May struggling the most with saying goodbye. 

Morgan still on his hip, Peter walked out to the car, where MJ and Ned were waiting outside, waving at the group who followed Peter. 

“Bye, Morgan,” Peter said. “I love you and I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

She nodded into his shoulder, making such a sad face when Peter set her down. 

“Hey, you know what? I’m going to put this beautiful piece of art in my dorm. And I’ll see it every day and think of you, sound good?” 

Morgan nodded, throwing her arms around Peter one last time before running to Ned and MJ and hugging them as well. 

MJ slid into the passenger seat, Ned in the seat behind her, and Peter waved goodbye before getting into the driver’s seat and shutting the door. 

And with that, the three drove away to start a brand new chapter of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading babes!
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr!](https://ginger--snapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
